You’re Making Me Nervous
by rachcorleone
Summary: David vai fazer isso. Ele vai contar a Pierre como ele se sente. -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em:** 09/08/2009

**Autora:** Sarah

**Parte Um**

David vai fazer isso. Ele vai contar a Pierre como ele se sente. Contar a ele que ele, na verdade, _intencionava_ todo o flerte que tem acontecido durante o último ano. A amizade deles e, inferno, seu lugar na _banda_ eram forte o bastante – ele espera – para que se Pierre não gostar dele, bem, ele não seja descartado ou odiado. Talvez?

Deus, ele espera que não. Ele pode não querer mais se manter quieto sobre isso, mas, mais que isso, ele apenas realmente não quer ser dito para dar o fora. Ele não acha que poderia lidar com Pierre o odiando.

Não conseguir Pierre, não ter Pierre gostando dele, bem, isso iria machucar como o inferno, mas ele poderia sobreviver a isso. Apenas... Não ser forçado a ir embora.

Embora, se ele for honesto? Se Pierre pedisse ou desse qualquer indicação de que ele queria que David fosse embora, então David estaria no próximo vôo de volta para Montreal. Ele está meio que pateticamente apaixonado assim.

Mas ele tem esperança, ele realmente tem esperança de que Pierre não se importe, inferno, que Pierre goste dele. Se Pierre retornasse seus sentimentos, ele... Bem, ele sequer sabe. Ele nunca teve uma de suas quedas gostando dele em retorno. É provavelmente por isso que ele tem pouca fé de que isso vai terminar bem.

São esses pensamentos que o tem impedido de confessar por, digamos, três meses? Desde que ele finalmente admitiu que ele estava completamente de quatro pelo vocalista, sério. E, oh, não foram _essas_ doze semanas dolorosas? Suas usuais táticas de fuga nunca funcionavam, por que, bem, eles estavam juntos em um ônibus. Isso tornava meio que impossível.

Ele tentou se esconder em seu beliche uma vez, afirmando que estava cansando. Isso funcionou por uma semana, antes de Pierre começar a ficar preocupado com ele. Demorou dois dias de contato continuo com Pierre, antes que o outro ficasse satisfeito que ele não estava prestes a morrer. Ele meio que queria estrangular Pierre por se importar tanto. O resto de si queria apenas beijá-lo.

É por isso que ele decidiu que já está na hora de realmente _fazer_ algo sobre isso. Ele ia confessar... Bem, talvez não amor, mas no máximo uma queda. Ele veria como isso ia e, então, ele talvez, _talvez_ trabalhasse para jogar a bomba maior, sobre amor. Ele acha que uma granada emocional é melhor para começar, de todo modo. Ao menos, é isso o que ele se diz, enquanto anda ao redor da pequena área ao fundo do ônibus.

Ele está lá por, talvez, dez minutos e até agora todos da banda tinham ido atrás dele, exceto Pierre. Quando tudo o que ele fez, foi murmurar pequenas e confusas respostas para eles, eles o deixaram em paz. Quanto mais ele era deixado em pensamentos, entretanto, menos sólidos eles era; isso é uma maldição, sério. Ele é amaldiçoado com dúvidas de si mesmo e desespero em preservar sua amizade com Pierre.

Ele começa a morder seu lábio inferior mais e está considerando correr e se esconder em seu beliche, quando mãos pousam em seus ombros, gentilmente virando-o. Ele encontra com o sorriso de desarmar de Pierre, mas ele ainda consegue ver o fraco brilho de preocupação em seus olhos também.

-Qual o problema, David?

David mentalmente odeia o fato de que tudo o que seu cérebro está ciente é quão perto eles estão e que Pierre ainda está segurando seus ombros. Quando ele não responde, o sorriso de Pierre desaparece e a preocupação duplica: - David, sério. O que está errado?

Sai como um choramingo patético: - Eu estou apaixonado.

Pierre pisca, seu rosto cheio de choque. David, entretanto, está parecendo horrorizado: ele não consegue acreditar no que ele acabou de dizer, mas, porra, ele está apenas agradecido que ele não colocou o 'por você' no final.

-Você está apaixonado? – Pierre repete lentamente; ele ainda está piscando a cada segundo e David se chuta internamente por pensar no quão fofo ele parece. – David?

Seu nome é enfatizado com um leve balançar em seus ombros e ele sai de seus pensamentos para corar e olhar para seus pés: - Talvez. Eu... Sim.

-Por... Uh. – Pierre hesita. – Quero dizer... Você quer falar sobre isso?

Suas palavras, na verdade, soam forçadas, como o que ele realmente quer fazer é exigir uma resposta, mas ele está respeitando a privacidade de David sobre isso. David se vê abraçando Pierre. Ele é, instantaneamente, envolvido por braços fortes, enquanto ele se aninha no calor do outro.

-Eu não sei como te dizer. – David sussurra, seu rosto se movendo para se esconder no pescoço de Pierre, então ele não vai deixar mais nada escapar... E, talvez, sentir o perfume de Pierre, mas, você sabe.

-Por quê? – Pierre pergunta, antes de David conseguir ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, enquanto ele brinca. – Não é a esposa de ninguém, né? – David sorri apesar de si mesmo, mas o sorriso morre quando ele é afastado, então Pierre pode olhar para ele. Pierre ainda está sorrindo, enquanto suas mãos voltam para os ombros de David. – Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, David.

David suga seu lábio inferior, mordiscando o piercing que o adornava. Seus nervos estão no ponto que ele arrasta o pé e praticamente pula. Pierre não comenta, ele conhece David bem demais.

-Eu... Uh. – ele hesita e seus olhos se enchem de preocupação, enquanto ele dá o maior passo que ele acha que pode agüentar agora. – Não é uma garota.

Pierre está confuso por um momento, antes de David ver a mente dele entendendo. Ele não está certo do que esperar, mas Pierre soltar uma pequena risada e o balançar levemente não está entre as opções.

-David. – Pierre censura, mas sua voz é gentil e conforta David. – Você não devia ficar tão preocupado. Nós não nos importamos se você for gay. – ele pausa, franzindo o cenho um pouco para perguntar. – Ou bissexual?

David se move timidamente, antes de murmurar: - Gay.

Assentindo, Pierre apenas sorri, antes de puxar David para outro abraço. David derrete dentro abraço. Eles ficam dessa maneira por alguns momentos, antes de Pierre perguntar, uma pitada de provocação em sua voz: - Você já acabou de ficar estressado e surtar com a gente, agora?

David ri um pouco, antes de responder, um pouco de preocupação em suas palavras, que ele não consegue esconder: - Não. Eu ainda tenho que descobrir um jeito de contar pra ele.

Os separando, Pierre passa um braço frouxamente ao redor dos ombros de David, então agora eles estão lado a lado: - Eu posso ajudar, sabe.

-Obrigado. – David diz, inconscientemente se inclinando contra Pierre. – Mas isso é algo que eu tenho que descobrir sozinho. Aterrorizante como o pensamento é.

Pierre apenas sorri e se afasta. Ele bagunça as mechas loiras de David, recebendo um bico do homem mais novo, que apenas faz o sorriso de Pierre se alargar: - Eu vou te deixar andar de um lado pro outro, então. Grite se precisar de algo.

Sorrindo de volta, David concorda e observa Pierre começar a ir embora. Ele pausa na porta, entretanto, e se vira. Ele dá a David um olhar inflexível: - Mas prometa que você vai contar para os caras. Nós somos seus amigos. Você não devia ter que esconder esse tipo de coisa.

-Eu vou. Obrigado, Pierre.

Com um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto, Pierre desaparece pelo ônibus, enquanto David apenas escorrega para o chão. Então, ele tinha confessado sua sexualidade, bom, isso era ótimo. Agora, tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era dizer a Pierre que _ele_ era por quem David estava apaixonado. Ele acha que isso vai demorar outros três meses mais ou menos para acontecer, se ele tiver sorte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte Dois**

David está tentando dormir. Tipo, ele realmente está tentando dormir, de fato tanto que ele está, mesmo, contando carneiros. Sim, carneiros estão pulando uma cerca em sua mente. Ele está ficando mais agitado do que cansado, entretanto.

De repente, ele ouve risadas e abre seus olhos para olhar para Pierre. Ele está escorado na batente da porta do banheiro do quarto de hotel deles; seu cabelo está molhado, desde que ele acabou de sair do banho. O sorriso que ele está mandando para David ainda o faz derreter depois desses três anos.

-O quê? – David resmunga, tendo ficado bom em esconder suas emoções do vocalista. Eles estavam promovendo seu segundo álbum afinal, o que queria dizer já era quase três anos com seu pequeno segredo.

-Nada. – Pierre responde, diversão ainda em seus olhos. – Mas o bico que você estava mandando para o teto, com os olhos fechados, estava bem engraçado.

David o olha de cara feia: - Eu te odeio.

Pierre não diz nada, enquanto anda para dentro do quarto e se joga na cama de David, ao lado dele, empurrando-o para que os dois caibam na cama. A carranca do baixista fica maior, mesmo que ele esteja lutando contra um corar. Ele odeia que Pierre ainda cause essas reações nele e tudo o que ele pode fazer é tentar escondê-las dele.

-Ei, David. – Pierre diz, seus olhos no teto e um pequeno franzir em suas sobrancelhas. – Eu estava pensando em uma coisa.

Virando-se de lado, então ele estava encarando Pierre, ele pega essa chance para olhar para o rosto do outro de perto.

-Mm?

-Você se lembra do que você disse há dois anos?

David pisca, enquanto sente uma revirada temerosa em seu estômago. Eles nunca tinham falado sobre isso novamente e ele pede a Deus que Pierre não esteja pensando nisso agora. Não antes ou depois do que Sebastien disse. _Por favor_.

Mantendo todo seu nervosismo para si mesmo, ele responde: - Cara, eu disse um monte de coisas.

Pierre sorri um pouco perante isso: - É, eu tenho notado como você nunca cala a boca.

Empurrando-o levemente, David murmura: - Idiota.

Seu sorriso se alargando, Pierre vira sua cabeça para olhar para David, mas seu sorriso some quando aquele olhar contemplativo volta: - É sério. Você contou pra ele?

David desvia o olhar nervosamente: - Pierre...

-Eu não vou pressionar. – Pierre informa calmamente. – É só que Sebastien trouxe a tona um ponto válido. Nós sabemos que você é gay há dois anos e você nunca namorou um cara. – o franzir dele se intensificou. – E, exceto por aquele cara que você me disse que estava apaixonado, você nunca mencionou ou pareceu gostar de qualquer outra pessoa.

Os olhos de David encaram o colchão, enquanto sua voz se tornando tensa: - _Pierre._

-Eu te disse que você podia me contar qualquer coisa. – Pierre diz e David pode ouvir o fraco traço de magoa em sua voz. – Eu nunca mencionei isso ou contei para alguém por dois anos, David. Eu só... – ele suspira. – Você guarda isso há tanto tempo e ele sequer sabe. Eu não acho que seja realmente justo.

David faz seu melhor para não se inquietar, enquanto pergunta: - Como você sabe se eu não gosto dele mais?

-_David_. – é uma palavra, mas David não precisa de outras, por que é claro que Pierre sabe. Eles são melhores amigos. A ironia, é claro, é que Pierre não sabe que é ele, não escapa de David.

Com um suspiro, David murmura: - É complicado.

-Por quê? – Pierre pergunta suavemente.

David mordisca seu lábio inferior e deseja que aqueles malditos carneiros tivessem funcionado, por que ele não quer ter essa conversa. Ele não quer acabar confessando, quando ele sabe que Pierre não vai retribuir.

-David? – Pierre diz novamente, mas quando David não dá nenhuma indicação de que ele sequer está ouvindo, Pierre continua. – Ei, olha pra mim?

Ele lentamente ergue sua cabeça, realmente desejando que Pierre não tivesse tanto poder sobre ele, por que isso sempre o coloca nesse tipo de situação. Quando seus olhos se encontram, o sorriso de Pierre é suave. É o sorriso que ele dá quando ele está tentando ser amigo e confortante. David odeia esse sorriso, por que isso o lembra que Pierre não o ama.

-Ele gosta de garotas. – David, de repente, se ouve dizendo. Sua voz soa amarga até para si mesmo.

Pierre franze o cenho, antes de simpatia preencher suas expressões, assim que ele alcança David e o puxa. David suspira um pouco quando sua cabeça descansa no ombro de Pierre: - Você tem certeza?

-Eu... Meio que tenho? – ele sente os braços de Pierre se enlaçar ao seu redor e ele, hesitante, faz o mesmo com Pierre, continuando. – É muito arriscado para tentar.

-Você não vai se arrepender eventualmente?

David hesita, antes de responder quietamente: - Provavelmente, mas machucaria mais não tê-lo de nenhuma maneira, mesmo se isso signifique continuar platônico.

A mão de Pierre está acariciando levemente as costas de David: - Eu ainda acho que você deveria deixá-lo saber.

-Bem, o que você faria se eu confessasse pra você? – no segundo em que isso sai, David sente seus olhos se arregalarem e ele quer se chutar e, talvez, correr para o mais longe que ele pode. Por que, _porra_, ele disse isso?!

Se Pierre notou seu pânico interno, entretanto, ele não mostra, enquanto responde, não perdendo nenhum momento da conversa: - Eu não teria problemas com isso. Só pessoas inseguras teriam e pessoas assim realmente não valem seu tempo, David.

O coração de David está batendo rapidamente, mesmo que ele faça seu melhor para manter sua respiração controlada: - Você promete?

Ele pode ouvir a confusão na voz de Pierre quando ele responde: - Sim, é claro.

Lentamente erguendo sua cabeça, ele olha nos olhos confusos de Pierre e, quando seus olhares se encontram, David sente a esquina de seus lábios se erguerem em um sorriso esperançoso, que também mostra todo seu nervosismo. Os olhos de Pierre se arregalam quase instantaneamente e os olhos de David se abaixam, enquanto ele rapidamente pega a sua única chance e, levemente, dá um selinho nos lábios do outro.

Mal dura um segundo, antes que ele se afaste completamente, os braços de Pierre caindo do redor do seu corpo para descansar na cama. Ele olha para o rosto abalado de Pierre, antes de rapidamente olhar para seu colo, amedrontado.

-Você... Você prometeu que não ficaria bravo. – David murmura, sentindo-se como ele se sentiu há dois anos, nervoso e completamente vulnerável.

-É. – Pierre murmura e David sente uma mão agarrar sua camiseta, antes de ele ser levemente puxado para frente. Ele olha para Pierre, para encontrá-lo sorrindo um pouco embaraçado. – Eu só não estava esperando que fosse eu.

David não diz nada, mas quando sua camiseta é puxada novamente, ele se permite mover até que eles estejam na mesma posição de antes. O coração de David está disparado em seu peito e ele não sabe se deve ter esperanças ou não.

-Pierre? – ele pergunta, antes de rapidamente adicionar. – Por favor, não me dê esperanças, por favor.

Ele sente a mão de Pierre começar a acariciar a base de sua coluna hesitantemente e se arrepia, permitindo-se entregar ao toque.

-Isso é diferente. – Pierre comenta e David vai se afastar, mas Pierre o pára e adiciona: - Mas não é ruim.

David se mexe e se ergue perante isso, olhando para Pierre com confusão, medo e esperança ao mesmo tempo: - Então, o que é?

-É... – Pierre pausa, antes de sorrir e é igual ao sorriso de melhor amigo, mas há algo mais ali também. – Você e eu.

David sente seu coração palpitar e seu sorriso fica mais suave e feliz e, antes que ele possa se parar, ele subitamente tem seus lábios pressionados contra os de Pierre. Ele está um pouco surpreso, mas completamente extasiado quando os lábios de Pierre sorriem contra os dele e ele não hesita em beijar David de volta.


End file.
